Usuario:Chabi
Ola, i Chabi, ka keleakolo ke ekpa Wikipekia na Lenekwa Pelekika. Ai alapikulo'o. * Espania - ES -> SE -> HE * Motu -> tierra, pais. * Alea -> area * Kalamotu -> Continente (kalana + motu) * D -> K Kanaka * B -> P * Kalahiwpa -> Capial (kalana + hiwpa) * Mo -> Y * Na -> EN * Oihana -> Profession from Hawaiian ʻOihana * Panakapa' -> People, from Tongan tangata * Paone - Ciudad (del maorí tāone) * Kalapaone - Capital (kala + paone) * Kipilia - Civilización * Pa + noun - Ancient (lenekwa paelaka - ancient Greek, Paloma - ancient Rome) Article Ka (singular) - for everything, even proper nouns Mau (plural) - from Hawaian mau Nouns * No gender, if necessary add ha (from fafine, woman in Samoan) * Plurals - use mou article (mou motu - countries) Adjectives * No plural. * Before nouns. Comparison * min - la -> menos - que * lun - la -> más - que (Lukia i lun kalana la Hepania - Russia is bigger than Spain) * pan - la -> tan - como Verbs * Infinitive and present - same * Past - PA + pelepo * Future - HU + pelepo Prepositions and conjunctions * Na - in * Ke - of * A - to (like "a" in Spanish) * From - mai (from Hawaiian) * Mo - and * Aka - but (from Hawaiian) = Dictionary = Hay * Hay - science (from Malagasy Hay, to know) * Haymotu - geography (science of lands) * Hayaamu - history (from Tahitian âamu) * Haynaba - mathematics (from Fijian Naba, and from English Number) * Haylahi - astronomy (from Fijian lagi) * Haykupa - politics (from Hawaiian kupa, citizen) * Haylopu - theology (from Samoan lotu, religion) * Hayvaka - technology (from Tongan vaka, boat, in English technology means art of crafts, and in Polynesian cultures the main craft is boat-making). * Haylaha - encyclopedia (general knowledge) from Hawaiian laha (general in the sense of widespread) Lopu * Lopu - religion (from Samoan lotu) * Ekalehia - church * Lopu Kelehiano - Cristianismo * Lopu Ihelamu - Islam * Lopu Hiu (from Samoan Siu) - Judaism * Lopu Hiniku - Hinduism * naba - number * lagi - sky * kupa - citizen Haymotu Mou motu ke Elopa * Hepania * Palani * Ipalia * Kelemania * Kinamaka * Makekonia * Lukia * Kwehia * Norweka * Dania * Ikelanakia * Eile - Irand * Koloapia * Kwiha - Suiza * Pelehia - Belgium * Hwomi * Pokukala * Pulukalia * Lomania * Molokapia Mou motu ke Amerika * Kanaka * Hepako' Uniko' * Mehiko * Kwapemala * Palakila - Brasil * Kile * Alehepina - Argentina * Pelu * Kwakemala * Kalapako - Salvador * Pelike - Belice * Kupa * Kominika * Lepupilika Kominikana * Aipi * Pahama' * Panama Mou motu ke Okeania * Awpalia * Aopearoa * Hamoa * Ponoka * Hihi - Fiyi Mou motu ke Akia * Kina * Iapana * Kolea * Ihelaela Mou motu ke Ahelika * Kenia * Kana * Moloko * Alehelia * Lipia * Kukana (Sudán) * Namipia * Lipelia * Nihelia * Nihele * Kini * Kinipikaw * Mali * Mawlipania * Senekala * Sielaleone * Poko (Togo) * Aikupipa (Egypt) * Ahaka - free, from Malagasy Afaka (free) * Manana - to have (from Malagasy manana) * Loha - head, main * Pana - picture (from Gilbertese banna) * Wa - period of time (Hawaiian) * Nei - modern (now in Samoan) * Kei - contemporaray (from Hawaiian keia, today) * Olona - people (from Malgache olona) Linguistics/phonoloy * kalama (grammar, from Samoan) * ao - study * pali - to do, to work